warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Ragnar Jagdonner
Characterisation Because every fanon wiki needs a character who Just. Won't. Die. Feel free to suggest one of your characters and how they injured him, your suggestion may well get into the article. He speaks with a heavy Scottish accent. //--''Run4My Talk'' Chatter Bastard! you stole Gnashjaw's durability, and please say Savark was the one to impale him with the powerfist. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'''- all others must fail'] 13:24, January 18, 2010 (UTC) I was thinking of giving him an injury from most villains on the site. As for the breaking his skull, I'm not sure, might change that to getting dropkicked by Alistair or getting piledrivered by Zarkhol. It may well not even matter, because he can't remember who gave him the brain injury, just that he was too zoned out from the hit that he didn't kill the guy. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 13:33, January 18, 2010 (UTC) I'll assume its Savark. that'll do for me. Quote: "WHY WONT YOU JUST DIE!" [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'''- all others must fail'] 13:36, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :Response! "You! It was you, wasn't it?" //--'Run4'My Talk'' 13:41, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Response to the response "Mehbeh, mehbeh not, i guess you'll never know, hey you stop looking away, i'm monologuing here!" [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'''- all others must fail'] 13:44, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::'Edit:' And also with the new age he would only be 44 years old at ''present date :::Actually, 1,044. 999 M4'1'. There's a reason it says 41st millenium on all the boxes. //--''Run4My Talk'' 13:49, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::oh, i missed the 40 part, i thought we were stuck on 41. my bad idiocy [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'''- all others must fail'] 13:51, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::"Indeed your bad idiocy Dark Seer, indeed" Savark Von Andranas ::::::Fuck off you bastard, you can't even get a good quote. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'- all others must fail'] 13:51, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::Keep your characters in check! Alistair wouldn't dare call me an idiot! You think he's a clever villain? I made him! //--'Run4'My Talk'' 13:54, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Trying to. gotta get a lesh for this gu"I WILL KILL YOU ALL" FUCK OFF YOU MORON. Any who i'd replace reaper wit morkai and bashed to death to bashed to pulp. just to go with fenris tradition, and the fact only leman russ could truly beat him, although couldn't kill him. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'''- all others must fail'] 13:57, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::Morkai guards the gates to the Underworld. He's not the reaper too, is he? //--'Run4'My Talk'' 14:00, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'd assume so, he is the 'god' or so that revolves around death in fenris society. BEcause the underworld is refereed to as 'Morkai's realm' He takes Reaper status too. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'''- all others must fail'] 14:02, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::Hrmmmm . . . he's more like Cerberus. I wouldn't say he took Thanatos' position too. The Blackmane Wolves do that job, don't they, in Fenrisian Mythology, at least? //--'Run4'My Talk'' 14:13, January 18, 2010 (UTC) No, in fenris mythology Blackmanes are just hunters, and also 'Get out of jail free cards' if you go to hell (Fenris has no heaven) with a blackmane wolf mrkai doesn't test your worth. No scratch that, they act as morkai's minions and one that enters hell with one by their side can 'never truly die' (Codex SPace wolves 5th ed.) [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'''- all others must fail'] 14:17, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :I see. Well, I suppose I'll switch the quote around a little. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 14:18, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Sorry to be a pain [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'''- all others must fail'] 14:20, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :::And the new quote is much better, much more space wolfish [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'- all others must fail'] 14:21, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::You're talking to a full-on Canonazi. I'm fine with being corrected. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 14:21, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::Eh, no problem, it feels good to correct the cannonazi [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'''- all others must fail'] 14:25, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Canon, one N. Cannon is that thing you shoot Orks with. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 14:26, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::Transformers 2 (And every persons father or grandfather) love it. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'''- all others must fail'] 14:26, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Damn you Run4, i will have my revenge. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'- all others must fail'] 14:28, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Actually, never seen Revenge of the Fallen. That's what an aged policeman said to three yobs after he kicked the shit out of them because they kicked the bejesus out of two younger policemen. He didn't even use his baton, just hit the three of them so hard they couldn't do a thing when he started bouncing their heads against the doorframe of the squad car. He cursed more than Ragnar did though. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 14:31, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::Wow, movie or real? either way, go him. Good movie anyway, recommended. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'''- all others must fail'] 14:32, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Real. The exact phrase was ''"And that's how bastards like me handed out the fucking pain in my day." //--''Run4My Talk'' 14:34, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::I suddenly like this random who i've never met in my life, good to see the police are still doing their job [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'''- all others must fail'] 14:35, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::Sadly, I hear he was warned not to hit people like that again. Although I have a feeling the words were "Don't let me catch you hitting people like that again." We all know what it means when people say "don't let me catch you" don't we? //--'Run4'My Talk'' 14:37, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Damn, the justice system goes down the tube again. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'''- all others must fail'] 14:38, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :It means: Do it if you won't get caught. Irish Police - They'll fuck your shit up whenever they can get away with it. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 14:40, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah. Yay, the system works... sort of... wait. um, lets just move on, shall we? [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'''- all others must fail'] 14:41, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Injury Suggestions and Nominations So If you are looking for wounds from most evils, Kh'err'akh'an will join the line. --Lither 14:45, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :Got a particular injury in mind? //--'Run4'My Talk'' 14:50, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Maybe ensnared in an Animus Vitae or stabbed with one of his many knives. --Lither 14:53, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, if he's fought the Hound, then the dejected little puppy who follows him around has most likely done battle with Ragnar, too. How would our indestructable hero fair against three rather vicious punctures in the primary heart, aligned like the blades of a Lightning Claw? I'd assume a Space Marine's heart is that big... --Solbur 17:06, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :Probably. Yeah, sure. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:23, January 18, 2010 (UTC) i wish i knew why every time i make a quote the end speach mark in on the line BELOW the actual quote, its really annoying now. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:45, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :Write it as instead of separating each line. //--''Run4My Talk'' 01:37, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Karvis wants a piece as well. Lets say he bludgeoned Ragnar with the blunt side of his chain-axe several times before Ragnar's Captain fought him off --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 05:18, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :Ragnar'd find some way to fight him off. Considering his skull is mostly adamantium, thanks to Savark. //--''Run4My Talk'' 10:37, January 19, 2010 (UTC) As long as Karvis gets to bludgeon him he doesnt care haha --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 10:51, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Maybe Gil could get in on the action and slice him across his chest/abdomen and through his armor with a Khornate Chain Axe and again cause more serious disembowelment before shooting out both his legs with a Bolt Pistol and dislocating an arm? KuHB1aM 14:02, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :O_O //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:46, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Well, he is indestructible, right? KuHB1aM 23:07, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :Not that indestructible. Well, maybe, but that'd put him out for a while. And maybe require bionics. Bolt rounds explode in the target, remember? I'll figure something out. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:10, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Well yes, I know they have explosive cores, but think about it! How cool would it be to have legs made out of, well, metal! KuHB1aM 00:51, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :Upside: he'd be able to definitively say he had balls of solid adamantium. Downside: near-fatal injury. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:24, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Aww c'mon, you know you want to be able to say that! KuHB1aM 00:50, April 16, 2010 (UTC) On the subject of Injury Nominations, how about Kher'dru'dhan (now that I finally have decided to create that article) scrapes him across the arm with three fingers of his Agoniser? That would still cause some damage from the shock. --Lither 12:21, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :How does jabbed in the chest with the agoniser sound? //--''Run4My Talk'' 15:59, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ::That would do some pretty nasty damage, may even overload his Power Armour, as well as some severe shock-related damage, but I like it. --Lither 01:28, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :"Loss of virginity" made me smile. And give me a mental image I had not wanted one bit. :). --Lither 11:11, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ::That's disturbing on so many levels. And while getting maimed and shrugging it off is definitely Ragnar's strong point, he's still a ferocious fighter. Some Troll-based titles will be added though. //--''Run4My Talk'' 13:56, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ::: ::::It is disturbing, Run4, but still worth a smile. So long as you don't put that into a mental image that... I just gave myself again... Oh, crap. Anyway, BB, technically, it is from his fingers. Just thought like being a smartass, there. --Lither 07:39, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::: ::::::Hahaha, that's an even worse mental image considering we are talking on the Ragnar Jagdonner page involving Rule 34 and Plesus Lemat, which has now turned to fingers, and look at the picture on Plesus' page. --Lither 09:28, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::EDIT: And... lets finish this conversation here before it turns into a game of "who can be the most disgusting". --Lither 10:05, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: ::::::You're welcome. That's one of my better mental images. The last one involved Nurgle, Slaanesh, and Khorne. It was an arm-wrestling contest. --Lither 22:38, April 20, 2010 (UTC)